warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaf (DotC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rrogue=Leaf |loner=''Unknown'' |early settler=Leaf |hunter=Leaf |warrior=Leaf |mate=Milkweed |sons=Hazel Burrow, Patch Pelt |daughters=Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, Beech Tail |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Leaf is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Leaf is a member of ancient ThunderClan, among the first cats to split from Clear Sky's group to form what would become ThunderClan. He was a former rogue, initially joining Clear Sky due to his strong leadership, but became dissatisfied with his controlling nature. Though an impressive hunter, Leaf's aggressive nature caused him many quarrels, including with Milkweed. However, the two reconcile, becoming mates and having two litters of kits. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Leaf is former rogue, recruited to join Clear Sky's camp after the mountain cats' separation into two groups. Upon Thunder's decision to join them, Leaf distrusts him. After Thunder returns to Tall Shadow's group when Frost is exiled, Leaf and Falling Feather fight off the fox that attacks them. Though Leaf respects Thunder's decision, he remains loyal to Clear Sky, fond of his leader's aggressive rule and expansion of borders, and eager to participate in battle training. Leaf later uses his skills against Thunder in The First Battle, but is gravely injured; however, Thunder calls for Dappled Pelt to treat Leaf's injuries. :When One Eye drives Clear Sky from his camp, Leaf does nothing to stop him, but comes to appreciate his return when One Eye proves a cruel leader. However, he believes Clear Sky has become soft, and is enraged when he limits hunting during leaf-bare, especially when other cats eat his catches. He eagerly joins Thunder to leave Clear Sky, but accosts the queen, Milkweed, when she attempts to follow them, believing she and her kits, Thistle and Clover, will drag the new group down. Even so, he comes to respect Milkweed as a capable hunter, and admires her kits' enthusiasm and ambition, offering to train them. :After Star Flower is kidnapped by Slash's group, and Clear Sky begs for Thunder's help, Leaf insists that it isn't their problem. He later assists in fighting the rogues, but is frustrated when they cannot overpower them. He further distrusts Slash's former campmates when they are accepted among their cats. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, he and Milkweed have had their first litter of kits: Shivering Rose, Hazel Burrow, and Morning Fire. Leaf works hard to make sure his mate and kits are well cared for. ''Novellas'' :In ''Thunderstar's Echo, Milkweed has given birth to her and Leaf's second litter: Patch Pelt and Beech Tail. Pink Eyes accuses him of only hunting for his mate and kits, and while Leaf agrees to hunt more, prey is scarce. Trivia Interesting facts *Leaf is the cat who discovered the ravine where ThunderClan lived. Mistakes *He has been called gray-and-white multiple times. Character pixels Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages